


分帽礼

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hussy, Inspired by Fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 这篇文要献给Elithien超棒的NSFW（译者注：Not safe for work 上班的时候不能看的羞羞内容哦~）画作，在ta的Twitter主页上可以看到。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	分帽礼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sorting Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071828) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



> 献给elithien。

"这裙子有点短啊，Granger。看来我们的女生级长今早起来突然决定要扮演一个肮脏骚货？"Hermione听到嗤笑声，对着身后那个男生级长翻了个白眼。他们正负责带领一年级新生在宴会厅外的大堂里集合。

"滚开，Malfoy。"Hermione嘟囔着，但明显声音还是不够轻，因为她看到一个一年级生开始往他们的方向看。她红着脸说："Lenora，回到队伍里去！"

那个小女生把脸转了回去继续往宴会厅走，几个掉队的孩子一路小跑着跟上队伍，直到所有的新生都拖沓着脚步穿过了那两扇厚重的大门。Hermione感到似乎有什么东西在她大腿后搔动着，她停了下来。

"请告诉我，你没有在用你的魔杖挑我的裙子。"

他走近她，热热的呼吸喷在她颈后。她感觉到魔杖再次被举高，把她厚实的格纹羊毛裙从她大腿上又拉高了一些。"如果…我确实在这么做呢？"

"住手，Draco。"Hermione发出威胁的嘶声，试着忽略她下腹部慢慢升起的兴奋感。但他继续把魔杖沿着她大腿往上抬。"这是公共场合。"

Draco轻声吐出一个隐身咒（译者注：Disillusionment charm）。"这样好点？"

"我们还是可能会被看到…"

他从她身后啧啧地说："真是令人困惑又矛盾的暗示啊，Granger。你先是穿了条这么短的裙子，然后又抱怨它给你带来的关注。"他的魔杖终于来到她臀边。突然她听到他尖锐的吸气声。"你这个肮脏的女巫…"

Hermione脸上露出了一抹难以抑制的笑容。"你是发现了什么有意思的东西吗，Malfoy？"

他贴着她的耳朵发出一阵低吼，迅速把魔杖放进口袋，然后用手臂把她圈在自己怀里。"Hermione。"他几乎是从呜咽着叫出了她的名字。"你没有穿内裤。"

"Slytherin加十分！"她嘴边的轻笑在他猛地把她的臀拉近自己那一刻化为了一声惊呼，他下身的突起越来越明显，缓缓摩擦着她的臀瓣。

"掀起你的裙子，Granger。"

"Draco…"

"掀起。你的。裙子。"每一个词都伴随着他下身一次缓慢的撞击，还有，Hermione的尖叫。

"好吧。"她的声音已经有些发抖，感觉到自己的欲望正在慢慢苏醒。Draco继续不断啮咬着她的脖子，她身体深处那难耐的感觉也越来越强烈。她手抖着抓住校服的布料把裙子提了起来，皮肤逐渐裸露在空气中。他的手往下滑过她柔软的腹部和臀部肌肤，然后伸进她两腿之间。

"你已经这么湿了。"

"Draco…"这次轮到她呜咽了，他灵活的手指滑进她阴唇间，撑开她的阴部，玩弄着她的阴蒂。她开始顶着他的手迎合他的挑逗。

"手撑在墙上，Hermione。"他的轻声命令让她咽着口水服从。Hermione微微转身把手按在壁凹处冰冷的石块上。她等待着，轻颤着，听见他在她身后解开裤子的声音。期待的感觉让她全身颤抖。感觉到他热热的阴茎压上了她，她发出了一声叹息，在他慢慢插入她渴望已久的热源时，她伸出一只手从身后抓住他臀部。

"Merlin，女巫，我真的会死在你手里。"他呻吟着把自己插入她甬道中，他的手臂环在她身旁圈抱住她。

"快点，Draco。不然我们要赶不上分帽礼了。"

"霸道的书呆子。"他低吼着动了起来。

他的节奏一开始是缓慢而挑逗的，慢慢地抽出他的阴茎再擦着她内壁滑进去，用他最熟悉的动作撞击到她最甜蜜的那个点，直到她在他身下颤抖、扭动。当她开始用臀部顶着他呼应他的冲刺时，他才总算开始满足她的欲望。他慢慢加快了节奏，每一次撞击也越来越重。他用一只手抓着她的领带作为支撑，另一只手握住她的乳房。Hermione被紧紧顶在墙壁上，弓起背配合他的操弄。放在他臀上的手深深陷入他肌肉里，抓出一道道血痕。Draco的头埋在她颈间，舌头滑过她的皮肤，低声说着骚话。

"你的阴道太美妙了。那么紧，那么温暖。妈的，我简直不敢相信你居然同意让我操你。"

他一下猛烈的冲刺带着完美的角度撞进她体内，突如其来的高潮击毁了她，让她忘了回应他刚才自我贬低的话语。她缓缓逸出一声呻吟，感觉神志慢慢模糊，她的胃在收缩，阴道内壁裹着他的阴茎一阵阵的抽动着。

他在她耳边低声骂出一句脏话，接着她感觉到他也失去了控制。握住她乳房的手越收越紧，紧到就快要在她细嫩的皮肤上留下淤青，他重重地顶进她身体，撞得她胸口几乎要陷进墙壁里。她感觉到他热热的精液灌了进来，高潮的余劲是那么明显，她感受到手掌下他臀部肌肉正猛烈地收缩。

他们的身体仍然连接在一起，两个人都喘着粗气，慢慢从刚才那场体力运动中恢复出来。Draco在她体内最后抽动了一下，然后吻着她的脖子低声嘶着把阴茎从她体内抽了出来。她用手撑着离开了墙壁，感觉有些站不稳。他咕哝着说出一连串清理的咒语，她转过身面向他，把裙子放了下来，看着他的样子笑了。他白金色的头发有些凌乱，灰色的眸子就像是在发光。

她舒展着放松自己的脚趾，在他唇上印上一个短促的吻。

"Draco Malfoy，我们谈过这个问题，不能再说这些自我贬低的话来助兴了。"她用指梳着他的发，帮他理顺那些杂乱的头发。而他则帮她整理着领带，抚平他刚才用手在她红金色布料上弄出来的皱褶。

"你的确说过这个问题。但我可没有做过这种保证。"帮她打好领带，他又花了点时间帮她整理好领子，然后放下了手。Hermione看到他的脸有些发红，他清了清嗓子说："我好不容易承认你是我更好的另一半（译者注：better half是一个英文中常用的表示伴侣的说法，默认对方比自己要好的这个内涵我觉得也蛮浪漫的），至少要给我个机会赞美你吧。"

Hermione用手捧住他的脸，再次吻上他的唇。"好像一开始的时候你还叫我骚货来着，突然又说要赞美我，总让我感觉有点怪怪的。"

"闭嘴吧Granger。"他避开她的眼神，脸上的红晕越来越明显。

Hermione笑了笑，揽住他的手靠在他身边。他僵硬的站姿一瞬间软化。她感到一阵暖意从她胸腔升起。

"快点吧，Malfoy，我们还要参加分帽礼呢~"

**Author's Note:**

> Also posting on Fan Fiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13534291/1/%E5%88%86%E5%B8%BD%E7%A4%BC


End file.
